nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
East Catalina
East Catalina is an innofensive centrist democracy of the region,United States of the Milky Way.The nation is led by President Ben Falner and is the region's founder.It has a somewhat rocky relationship with other nations,but has friendly terms through the Incorporated States of the Life Planets Union with the nation Democracyness. Physical Features(no map) East Catalina sits on the continent and sub-continents of Caroga and Santa Catalina.Caroga's west is crossed by a vast highland called the Western Basin.The far west coast has a Central Valley reminiscent of the United States of America(RL)'s California.The east has a vast valley formed,apparantly,by the Olieville River named after Olie Porcinnus(1829-1909),the founder of the short-lived Republic of Caroga.To the north,a mountain range forms more great highlands and to the south is another mountain range. Santa Catalina has a Coast Range on the west.East of it is the Fox River Valley,the valley of the Fox river the nation's longest.It stretches from there 2,096 miles to the Rocky Mountains,and that is part of the Catalina Range.It runs from the Coast Range,then turns east and becomes the Fox River Mountains.Those becomes northeast and are the Cascades,which turns southeast and is the Avalon Mountains,which are home to the Rorana Mountains and the nation's highest Point of Mount Rorana,at 21,894 feet.There,in fact,is a ring of peaks surrounding the state Colorado.Inside it is a lake reminiscent of the Salton Sea,the Space Sea covering 39,000mi2 in the northwest. There are other lakes,nine in fact.The largest is Michigan's Lake Hudson,covering an area of 102,301mi2 in the north-central region of the state,near the Charles City lake formed on the Fox after a damming of the waterway. Many rivers cover the nation in the area.There are so many rivers that in fact Australians(Euro-Australians)called it the "River Catalina". Oregon,to the north,is all downhill-the state has less than 6,000mi2 where the land has an incline less than 80*. The islands to the far north,Little Catalina and Santa Monica,both are rugged;Little Catalina is basically a plateau and Santa Monica has many mountain ranges,several forming a rim and others running in the same direction as the southern coast.The east,home to the state and island capital,Santa Monica City,has very few uplands. Colorado has a Northern Desert,separarted from the south by a mountain range.To the south sits Denver,the state's largest city,near the Colorado river the third-longest major river in East Catalina. Economy The nation's economics are written in the Constitution.Union workers,officials from the government,and factory officials work to create a nice environment for factory workers and still get a nice paycheck. Overall,the health and education systems are in government hands.Mostly everyhting else is in some government control.So,the nations economics might be a communist-capitalist (or socialist)economy.But it still reaps a pretty good profit,even though the government has one of the largest wastes(the largest,actually)in the region.It also has an unemployment rate,according to NSTracker,of 18%.On NSEconomy,it is half that. The largest industry is Book Publishing,as the nation 's former industry of Auto Manufacturing has failed and is recieving government funds. Government East Catalina is officially an inoffensive centrist democracy.However,it likes to think of itself as a republic.These are the branches of governement: Legislative Branch The East Catalinan legislature is called the National Congress.It has a Senate and a House of Commons,formorly the House of Common Representatives.They have the power to control funds in governement,raise an army,and a navy(an airforce sits under the EC space adminastration's jurisdiction).They also can impeach the President and also can elect Cabinet members. The Senate has members according to the number of counties in each state,or did as Falner is reforming the constitution.Now,there are 2 members per state/substate.The House of Commons has members according to township in each state/substate. The Legislature is headed by the Prime Minister. Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists of the Cabinet of Presidential/Prime Ministerial advisors,the President,and the Security-General of the Army and Navy as well as the Air Force of East Catalina. The Cabinet: #Defense #Education #State #Resources #Environment #Energy #Transportation #Entertainment #Commerce #Trade #Natural Resources #Science and Research #Social Equality and Welfare #Health The Prime Minister and President must both sign/veto a law or both not sign/veto for one to be repealed,passed,or sent back nonwithstanding.The Presodent holds court over National affairs,and the Prime Minster holds court over government.The Security-General is the supreme commander of the armed forces. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch can strike down passed laws,and consists of a Chief Justice and 20 lower justices from the 20 states and substates.They,like the National Congress and the Cabinet,national presieders and others,are headquartered in Ocean City. Voting Proccess In East Catalina,the President is president,along with the Security-General and Prime Minister,for three years.Congress is reelected every 6 years for Senators,every 2 years for Commoners. National History:10,000 BC-today The nation was inhabited by many species of handies including the kind called "Indian Handies",who are oppressed in Greece.It is a semi-independent dominion of EC because it failed to become equal following the independence and federation of the nation. They still live here.There were humans on Caroga following the handies,but they died due to disease.Their carcasses have been found in NW Caroga in the Caroga Land substate's Peterville and Strahan national Parks. Arrival of the Borins Sea Party The first humans following that came here in 1847 believing it was Atlantis,as the Borins Sea Party of John Borins.When it wasn't they adopted a native handy (Handalic) word for the land: Eaes Catalenaa.It became East Catalina,hence the name of the republic today.In 1849,humans moved over the Roland Mountains,named after Greece's handy-hating founder,James Roland.He went the farthest south in the Newest World Expedition of 1848-50.The expedition founded the "colonies" of New Athens,Toms River,New Castle,La Porte,Oceana Port, Porthandy,Avalon,Emigrance Pass,Denver,and Boulder,some of the nation's most famous cities.These "American Colonies" became the states of Colorado,Oceana,Greece and the Capital Territory in the federation. Federation and Independence In 1853,the new colony of Maryland (then Eastern Shorelands)declared independence under the radical Katherine Smith. American-loyal soldiers quickly stopped them.Borins,in the meantime,was inspired by her actions to decide for himself that his nation needed independence.Oceana sent representatives to Washington in 1854 to ask for independence.He lied that they were armed with "a fleet of one-thousand ships,and an army of ten thousand men to boot".Ironically,because it took five to six months for info to get from there to EC and back,the Congress,Cabinet,and even President Franklin Pierce agreed.Borins returned to East Catalina with honors.He returned on Independence Day in the US,July 4. On June 16,1854,Borins' allies,including Smith herself,arrived in Oceana's then-capital of Avalon,the nation's largest city.They worked on creating the People's Charter.It evolved,by the time of federation in 1855,into the East Catalinan Constitution. Michigan,then West Catalina,was by then independent along with Caroga.It agreed to the terms of the Constitution,but Greece,although accepting,failde to keep its'word.In 1895,it became the Independent Dominion of Greece.The states,or colonies,ratified in this order: *Oceana:October 29,1854 *Greece:December 17,1854 *Oregon:February 20,1855 *Maryland:March 20,1855 *Colorado:December 16,1855 *Michigan:December 18,1855 *California:December 19,1855 *Riceland(which,after becoming a state,was the last of the original states to ratify):January 14,1856 *The others ratified in this order: *Santa Monica:June 15,1898 *Little Catalina:June 20,1898 *East Caroga:May 17,1968 *West Caroga:June 25,1969 *Canada Substate(Territory):June 28,1969 *Alaska:August 14,1969 *South Central:November 24,1969 *West California:November 27,1969 *Southwast Territory:November 28,1969 *Desert Territory:November 29,1969 *Caroga Land(it belongs earlier):April 9,1876 American Civil War to 1880s Ratification and slavery were big issues following the first ratification by Oceana in 1854 mere days after the finishing of the Constitution.By the 1860s,it had turned to the"homeland of East Catalina",the United States.In 1861,Fort Sumter was bombed by Confederacy supporters,leading to the birth of the Civil War.President Andrew Parlerson,a strong supporter of both sides,held meetings with Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis throughout the war.When it ended,East Catalina was on the highway to industrialization.